Bad Timing
by EndingsBringBeginnings
Summary: When did everyone's feelings get so messed up?That is exactly what Aribella is asking herself as she sits and tries to resign from the only job she has ever loved.As for Randy,well he didn't know if he was prepared for everything he was feeling for Aribella,and that confused him. Could they help each other or was everything just bad timing for them? Sucky summary but please read :


**A/N: Alrighty guys, I have been trying to regain a passion for writing, and somewhere to write(type) after my laptop crashed, and I think I've found both. (for now) Anywho staying true to my fanfic roots this is another Randy/OC story(: The main Oc's name is Aribella she is 19-20 years old, brown hair, blue eyes, and a writer(: Wanna know more? Awesome so keep on reading(: **

_**(Italics are thoughts/**_**Bold is POV's and strong feelings)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OC and stuff I make up(: **

_It sucks ya know? Wanting something… someone, you can't have. Watching them be happy with someone that isn't you, and having to pretend to be okay with it. Smiling in their faces while you're dying inside. Trying to make their lives easy while your own is crumbling, while your relationship is crumbling. I thought taking this job would head start my career, but all it has done, is tear everything I pride myself on apart. This is why I need to go for a run, and figure out how I am going to word my resignation. My resignation from being a WWE writer and a personal assistant. I love it here, but my relationship means a lot to me, even if I do have conflicting feelings. I was hoping this resignation would clear up all the conflictions, this run had better. _

**1 hour and two miles later**

_As a great a run as that was, nothing was cleared up at all. But, I did think hard about haw I was going to word this letter. First though, I need a shower._

**30 minutes later**

_After getting out of the shower, I went to my little hotel provided desk, and the feelings just came rushing in… _

**6 months ago**

A fresh-faced 19 year-old Aribella walked through the parking lot of WWE headquarters with a purpose. She was here, uninvited, and she wasn't leaving until she proved they should let her stay. The only problem the overly-impulsive writer was just now considering, was how was she possibly going to get in?

Walking straight up to the security guard at the door, Aribella skillfully broke out into tears. This caused the security officer to ask what was wrong.

"I really need to call my friend, but my phone is dead, and I don't even know where I am!" Aribella played up the disdain; the officer was convinced and escorted her into the building. There he gave her access to the telephone.

"Thank you so much! You truly are a life-saver!" as Aribella 'made a phone call", she was thinking of ways to get away from the officer that was looking over her shoulder. So, she did the ONLY thing she could think of, she kicked him and ran. The biggest problem, she had no clue where she was running, and to make matters worse, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to see how far from her the security officer was, caused her to run directly into none other than Randy Orton himself.

"Shit!" Aribella exclaimed, as she was lifted to her feet by an out-of-breath security officer. She shook her head giving Randy a dirty look when she heard a high pitched call of his name.

"Shit!" Randy blurted out under his breath. Just then, he got an idea, and looked right at Aribella. "Hey, let go of my girlfriend", that statement was enough to raise one of Aribella's eyebrows. And as if her shock wasn't enough, the blonde with the high pitched voice, was glaring daggers at Aribella.

"Oh yea, does your 'girlfriend' know about last night?" the unnamed blonde accused with a conceited smile. Looking at me, Randy silently pleaded for me to play along. If he was getting me out of a potential lawsuit I figured why not.

"Listen Hun, everyone makes mistakes, some people's are bigger than others, but I think we've been through too much to just through our relationship away for some drunken, trashy, one-night stand." After finishing that sentence, Aribella could feel the anger being omitted from this blonde.

"Well, your boyfriend was into it!" The blonde Aribella had no impulse of knowing stormed away. Leaving Aribella alone with an angry security officer, and a wrestler she didn't like. Great.

"Okay can you explain why you kicked me now?" the officer asked.

"Um, I know it was pretty mean, but I forgot my pass, and I figured you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was here to see Mr. Orton over here", Aribella put all those years of performing arts to use, and lied effortlessly.

"Well, in all actuality, I more than likely wouldn't have, but here," he said handing her a backstage pass, "and don't lose it, because next time, your boyfriend might not be able to come to your rescue." The security officer finished, seemingly confident.

"If that's a threat, I will call the real cops, and you'll regret ever opening your mouth, especially if you think I'm going to forget about the unnecessary force you used on me" Aribella finished, pleased with herself. The security officer walked away with a defeated nod, leaving the made up couple on their own. "Thanks for stopping him from arresting me or whatever security officers do."

"It's not really a problem, you saved my ass too." Randy said with a wink. Refraining from rolling her eyes, Aribella nodded her head and walked away.

_Oh goodness, this is gonna be harder than I thought. _Aribella thought to herself.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think of my comeback story? I really like this idea; it's partially based off the song **_**Bad for Me**_ **by Megan and Liz (which I do not own at all). Okay so I think I've improved somewhat since I've been away from FanFiction, but I am excited to hear you guys' thoughts. Ciao for now brown cow (:**

**~Aly(: (Or Lexii, I have too many nicknames) lol**


End file.
